


Conceiving An Idea

by Zankai_88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankai_88/pseuds/Zankai_88
Summary: An impulsive meeting born out of desperation leading Jongin to get ideas for his SMTown Halloween party costume.





	Conceiving An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title rip.

“Jongin-ah. are you sure about this?”

 

Jongin and his manager both knew the answer to it. The tiny nod he gave was completely unnecessary as his unfaltering, determined stare was telling enough. _He missed his hyung._

 

 

\------

 

_It had been a long day._ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he entered his too-big-for-one-person suite, heading straight for the bath.

 

It wasn't really the shooting that was taxing, because the actor in Kyungsoo had already embraced the role and most of the time passed by without him even taking a note of it. But something had been amiss today. The reminder had come in the form of numerous messages from his friends and families but it was the ones from his members and the tiny one from Jongin that had hit him hard that it was _Chuseok_.

 

And he was here. All by himself. Contemplating under the unrelenting hot spray of the shower.

 

He sighed as his mood further deflated because suddenly his body craved the heat of another person, one particular person. The thought of lying alone in the cold sheets later on brought a bitter taste to his mouth that he could not rinse out no matter how hard he tried. He tried to convince himself that he could always call up Jongin and on most nights his dulcet voice crooning softly was enough to put Kyungsoo at ease. Sometimes they had a lot to talk about, sometimes it was just soft sighs, the occasional _miss you_ s and simply listening to each other breath until one of them succumbed to the tendrils of sleep. But it just didn't feel enough today. He needed to feel. He needed to touch. He _wanted._ So goddamn much.

 

He sighed again as he turned off the water. As he was reaching for his towel, he thought he heard a light knock. He stopped to listen but soon disregarded it as a part of his imagination and continued toweling himself dry. He exited the humid space of the bathroom in a robe and headed towards the closet to fetch a set of nightwear when he heard the knock again. Louder this time.

 

On his way out, he checked his phone to see if his manager had tried to contact him while he was wallowing in self pity just a few minutes ago. Finding no such message or call was a bit odd because no one apart from his manager could be calling at him at this hour. He should have probably also checked first who it was before pulling open the door but all caution flew out the window when he found himself engulfed in a set of familiar arms, breathing in the familiar scent of Jongin's cologne and suddenly he felt all the tension leave his body and he sagged in happiness, relief... _love._

 

He hadn't realised when he had started to cry until there were thumbs brushing at the corner of his eyes and they pulled apart so that Kyungsoo could see that it really was Jongin standing before him.

 

“Hyung,” the taller man started, voice slightly wavering, breaking at the end, “I really missed you.”

 

“How-,” thousands of questions were whirring inside his mind right now, but he stopped himself because really, they weren't that important anyway. “I missed you too. _So much._ ”

 

Things were probably moving a little too fast when he would have liked to take it slow, but soon the door was kicked shut and his head spun when he was whirled around so that his back hit the door. He grabbed at Jongin's loose jacket sleeves as his face was cradled gently and pillowy lips were brushing against his. Light pecks at first which gradually ascended to something more intense and wet. He parted his lips as the other's tongue swiped across his bottom lip and he found himself keening when one of the hands on his cheeks had moved to the back of his neck, gliding up against the flow of his now tiny hair.

 

Warmth blooming in his chest even though they had probably done it a million times already, he moved his own hands to fulfill his wants from earlier. To touch. To feel. He reached inside Jongin's jacket to free his t-shirt from his pants and just enjoy the feeling of skin on skin. They parted again for a breather and Kyungsoo took this opportunity to rid the other of his clothes one by one.

 

They were breathing hard. Jongin now in his boxers and Kyungsoo still in his robe, although disarrayed, standing near the entrance and there was something about this kind of desperation that had them both burst out laughing.

 

It was his favorite kind of laugh, his lover's voice high and elating and he found things slowing down into the pace that he was truly desiring for. He took Jongin back into his arms as the other slipped his hands into his bathing robe, trying to push it down his shoulders. Struggling with it while trying to maneuver both of them into the bedroom caused another burst of giggles but they found their way.

 

Kyungsoo grunted when he hit the bed and found an eager Jongin straddling his hips. The thin cotton of the younger's boxer being the only clothing barrier between them.

 

“Do you know how much I love your hair?” the sudden question threw him off and Kyungsoo let out a chuckle.

 

“Hair? Where?” Kyungsoo brushed his hand against his nearly shaved scalp but Jongin was bending down to press a kiss to his crown and the sweet gesture got lost in the moan both of them let out as their cocks made the much needed contact. He found himself on the receiving end of wet kisses all over his face while the other slowly rocked his hips to grant them both friction.

 

Here in this room, which was suddenly heating up despite the chilly air outside, lying chest to chest with Jongin continuing with his slow gyrations, Kyungsoo found it almost surreal the way he was lamenting merely ten minutes ago. He savored the moment and let his hands roam free, sliding over sinewy muscles and slippery skin, eventually ending up clutching at Jongin's ass, guiding him in his ministrations.

 

“Hyung, do you- _ah_ have lube?” Jongin asked though he made no attempt at stopping his movements, breath fanning against Kyungsoo's sensitive neck as he received love marks all over his own.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head but started gyrating back up to Jongin. “This is enough. I just want you,” He gave a particularly hard nip at one of Jongin's golden shoulders, “here,” another bite. “with me.” He felt more than saw how Jongin grew even harder if that was possible. Pace increasing till he reached his patience limit and got up to hastily remove his boxers. Kyungsoo involuntarily pouted at the momentary loss of his lover's body but his mouth parted to let out a loud moan at the complete skin on skin touch.

 

Kyungsoo slipped a hand between their bodies to take a hold of both of their members as he flipped them over so that he was on top now. He thumbed at their slits, while his hand moved relentlessly and Jongin was baring his already kiss blossomed neck for even more marking. The sight was enough to tip him over the edge but it was Jongin's hand clutching at the back of his neck to bring their lips closer together and the barely whispered, “I- _ah_ \- am clo-,” that pushed him over the precipice and his lover followed soon enough, spilling himself over their stomachs. Their lips clashed into an open mouthed hungry kiss which gradually turned gentle as they rode over their orgams.

 

They just lied there for a while, breathing hard, uncaring of the stickiness between them, basking n each other's presence, when Kyungsoo decided to break the silence.

 

“By the way, that jacket...” he let his voice trail off, an idea taking root in his mind.

 

“Huh?,” Jongin replied a little groggily, a dazed smile ever present, “what about it?”

 

“It reminded me of Alain Delon.”

 

“...Who?”

 

A swat to Jongin's shoulder for his ignorance, but Kyungsoo decided to indulge him because it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

 

“A French screen _sex_ _symbol._ ” he lowered his voice at the end, enjoying the pretty blush on the other's cheeks as the consequence of it. “I think I know who you should be for the upcoming Halloween party...”

 

\------

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another whimsical idea that formed in my head when me and my friend noticed that the jacket Jongin was wearing for Halloween was similar to the one he wore when he went to Busan. Now I don't really know if he went to meet Kyungsoo there, but I'd like to think that he did. I'm sorry for the mistakes because I don’t really write but only sometimes when I get enough inspiration. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable ._.


End file.
